The objective of this case-control study is to determine the significance of alcohol in the development of oral and pharyngeal squamous carcinoma and its relative risk compared to that of cigarettes. Our preliminary studies appear to indicate that alcohol may be a greater risk factor than tobacco and that beer and wine in particular appear to be significantly greater risk factors than whiskey. Patients admitted or identified as having squamous carcimoma of the oral cavity or pharynx will be entered into the study as cases. A history of alcohol comsumption, smoking habits, other upper aerodigestive tract cancers and other epidemiologic data shall be gathered for these patients via interview at the time of diagnosis. A control population without history or evidence or oral, pharyngeal or upper aerodigestive tract cancer (lung, larynx, esophagus) will be selected from the hospital population and interviewed in the same manner. Statistical analysis of data will be made with particular attention paid to the role of alcohol and tobacco, used either jointly or separately; individual analysis of beer, wine and whiskey will be included.